peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Solex
"Let me read you what we’ve got about Solex. Solex is Elizabeth Esserlink from Holland, as you probably know by now. She finds source material from what she describes as old vinyl, crappy unsellable CDs, television, Wheel Of Fortune, the better-looking talkshow hosts – they seem to sound better as well – noisy deaf people, films, bootlegs, radio, street noises and animals – and makes it into her own unique records. Her current album, Low Kick And Hard Bop, was released on 10th September. She’s produced two previous albums: Solex Vs. The Hitmeister (1998) and Pick Up (1999). Both of these of course heard quite a bit on these programmes. And she is currently touring the US and will move onto Europe. And she was with us, you’ll recall, a year or so ago when we went to Noorderslag in Groningen, and maybe she will again this year." (John Peel: 13 November 2001) Festive Fifty Entries *Solex All Lickety Split 1998 Festive Fifty #19 *One Louder Solex 1998 Festive Fifty #23 Sessions *Five regular sessions, two other live appearances. No known commercial release of any session. 1. Recorded: 1998-05-05. First broadcast: 09 June 1998. Repeated: ? * One Louder Solex / Solex All Lickety Split / You're So Square / Solex Is Barely Dressed / Solex Lipped 2. Recorded: (unknown, own studio). First broadcast: 31 August 1999 (Peel's 60th birthday party) * Teenage Kicks 3. Recorded: 2000-09-20 (live at Maida Vale). First broadcast: 20 September 2000 * Pastrami / Rasp / Blazers / Bassie / Escargot / Lickety Split / Oh Blimey / Pick Up / The Cutter / 1969 / Snappy And Cocky / Athens Ohio 4. Recorded: 2001-09-30. First broadcast: 13 November 2001. Repeated: ? * Train Mobile / Mr Crockpot / Rico Puente Versus Tito Suave / Santa Monica / Mogli 5. Recorded: 2002-09-25. First broadcast: 17 October 2002. Repeated: ? * Shady Lane / Flip It / Honkey Donkey / My B Sides Rock Your World / Push Switch Up For On / Oh No I've Created A Monster (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Live 03 June 1999 live at Queen Elizabeth Hall #Some Solex #One Louder Solex #Solex In A Slipshod Style #Solex All Lickety Split #Not Fade Away 29 March 2000 live at Union Chapel, London #Burglars Are Coming #Waking Up With Solex #Randy Constanza #One Louder Solex #Solex In A Slipshod Style #Getting Better #The Cutter Other Shows Played *08 September 1999: Snappy And Cocky (LP - Pick Up) Matador *09 September 1999: Oh Cripes! (LP - VA - Everything Is Nice) Matador *21 September 1999: That's What You Get With People Like That On Cruises Like These (LP – Pick Up) Matador *09 August 2001: Low Kick And Hard Bop (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *15 August 2001: Mere Imposters (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *22 August 2001: Have You No Shame, Girl? (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *06 September 2001: Shoot Shoot! (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *18 September 2001: The Dot On The I Between The H And The T (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador (Please add any missing info) External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *MySpace Category:Artists